


writing prompts of mine

by angelsarebeautiful



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Ghost Hunting AU, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, doesnt have to do with main characters though, gwaine is baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsarebeautiful/pseuds/angelsarebeautiful
Summary: writing prompts i think of for each day i remember to write
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Wirt (Over the Garden Wall), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 1





	1. ghost hunting idiots

**Author's Note:**

> merlin and arthur go ghost hunting. its not long, although im planning on continiung this in a separate story !

“Hey, do you think the ghosts understand what we are saying?” Arthur looked over at his boyfriend who was currently holding a camera, recording Arthur explain what happened there. Although Arthur knew what he was going to get in response from the boy, he still asked anyway. “Well, love of my life, sweetie, I want you to know that yes, in fact, they can hear you. And one of them is calling you, what is it, Miranda? Ah, an absolute snack. Maybe I can hook you up with your own ghost girlfriend.” Merlin responded with a grin, looking over at the seat and ignoring Arthur’s little ‘shut up, _mer_ lin!’ 


	2. "i will not let you hurt him"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wirt is a protective baby - mentions of beast wirt. except like,, hes soft baby.

Two men in black started to approach Dipper and Wirt, who were just trying to peacefully enjoy their day walking around Lakeville. It was one of the first summers where the two of them didn’t have any type of paranormal activity to worry about, other than the fact that Wirt was a literal demon. Wirt hadn’t noticed the men in black following them, simply continuing on about this one architect that designed the Eiffel Tower, while Dipper was on full alert. He noticed the men about ten minutes earlier, a funny feeling picking at him before he looked, and the men had distanced themselves but kept their pace after the two. Dipper grabbed Wirts hand, and was looked at in confusion. “What is it?” The poet asked, confused on why Dipper looked so panicked. He was only talking about an architect- a peaceful one at that. “There's.. There's some people following us, pilgrim.” Dipper whispered over to him, only for Wirt to scan around their surroundings and spot the two men behind him. Their pace had significantly gotten faster, probably due to the fact they were coming up to a spot that was less populated at the moment. He would’ve commented on the nickname if it was any other situation, but this wasn’t exactly a safe situation currently.

“Just follow me, okay?” Wirt asked of him, getting a squeeze in response. The two of them continued towards where they were heading, which was a park. The park was about three blocks from where they were, so it wouldn’t be long until they reached it. They just had to get away from guys behind them without alerting them. Wirt continued at his slow pace, only for Dipper to start tugging him towards a more populated place. Dipper took a couple of more steps, not expecting someone to tug him away from where Wirt currently stood.

A yelp rang out and a wet cloth covered Dippers face. He searched around his body, looking for the pocket knife that had unfortunately fallen out moments prior. Fight or Flight kicked in, and he started kicking at the person behind him, managing to land a couple of kicks. “If you continue that, I’ll slit your fucking throat.” Dipper gulped, ignoring the threat and kicking him once again. The cloth around his mouth was retracted, and a hiss came from behind him. The boy took this as a chance to escape, quickly making a dash for it. Wirt. He couldn’t just leave him behind! Dipper turned around, only to be met with a terrifying sight. 

Wirt stood taller, looking down on their attackers. The smell of oil drifted through the air, accompanied by a black substance dripping onto the ground. Wirt looked completely different, his outfit now consisting of a cape and a large gnome-looking hat. Branches, it seemed, stuck out of his head and covered in dead leaves and the same black substance. He could guess how scary it looked from the front, with how the guys that had just jumped them looked terrified. “You will  _ not _ hurt him. Got it?” A deep voice radiated from Wirt, sounding nothing like his normal voice. Dipper felt goosebumps as he listened to that voice, because it radiated off the “don’t fuck with me or else” vibe. He didn’t know Wirt could do anything like this, be this intimidating monster. Monster? Wirt wasn’t a monster. 

“Wh- what are you going to do about it?” One of them snarled, to get in return a punch to the nose. Dipper watched as the guy had fallen over due to the impact of the punch, blood gushing out of his nose. That had scattered them really quickly, the two running booking it away from this.. thing. Wirt turned around, his multicolored eyes scanning over Dipper with a concerned look. The color soon faded back to Wirts natural brown eyes, and you could see the fear in them. “I- I’m sorry. I- I didn’t know that would happen- he usually- he’s usually quiet.” Wirt mumbled, clutching the side of his arm. Dipper gaped at him, confused on whether he should be terrified or awed, since Wirt- or Wirts demon?- protected the both of him. Although the other looked terrifying, Dipper made his way over to Wirt and tugged him into a passionate kiss. It was short and sweet, and left the taller boy dumbfounded. 

“As much as I’d like to continue that, I don’t think anyone in your hometown is used to, well, this.” Dipper chuckled, pulling the boy towards the park and disappearing with him into a closed off space. “You better tell me about this or I might not forgive you for the rest of your life, pilgrim.” “Yes, sir.”


End file.
